The overall goal of this Phase II project is to assess the efficacy of a computer-assisted program to schedule nicotine inhaler dosing for smoking cessation. The product, LifeSign for Nicotine Inhalers, will be refined based on information obtained from the Phase I trial. Efficacy will be evaluated by comparing two computer-assisted nicotine inhaler dosing and reduction schedules, fast-paced (LS-NI-F) and slow-paced (LS-NI-S), versus ad libitum nicotine inhaler use (AL-NI). Subjects (N=480) will be evaluated on various smoking-related measures at pre-treatment and at 9 and 21 week follow-ups. Subjects also will complete weekly smoking and inhaler logs and data from the computer units will be uploaded for analysis of inhaler use. A brief one- year follow-up also will be performed. The results of the study will provide useful information on the effects of computer-assisted scheduling and duration of use of nicotine inhalers as well as patterns of ad libitum inhaler use. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The proposed product will have broad commercial appeal to all smokers who want to quit via nicotine inhalers. For health care professionals who often have inadequate time to provide adjunct behavioral treatment for patients using nicotine inhalers, this product will provide a simple and effective adjunct. Pharmaceutical companies have expressed interest in collaborative marketing arrangements. When nicotine inhalers becomes available over-the- counter, the product will have provide consumers with a way to assure adequate dosing and appropriate taper of inhaler use.